Change
by Rishi kun
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are back after 4 years, at first everything seems normal but Hyuuga Hinata proves them wrong... What has happened to the shy girl to make her turn into such a strong person? A mysterious past and a sad life? [ R&R PLEASE!]
1. Chapter 1

**Rishi: Hey guys! I know, I know, I still have 3 stories to finish of but it's just so fun writing new ones and knowing what other people think about it**

**Neji: no you're just writing this down because you're scared you'll forget the plot**

**Rishi glares at Neji and smile at her readers**

**Rishi: Don't listen to the drag queen his always like that (smile's sweetly at everyone besides Neji)**

**Neji (glares at Rishi): Who are you calling a drag queen you tomboy!**

**Rishi: Hey at least I don't get hit on by the same gender (Smirks at Neji who growls at Rishi)**

**Neji: well at least I got hit on!**

**Rishi (give him a cold stare) and what are you trying imply, may ask Neji-san?**

**Neji (steps back and smile nervously): n-nothing… I was just, I didn't… **

**Rishi gives a triumphant smile: Thought so, anyway unto the story**

**Neji: she doesn't own any Naruto character, Thank God for that**

**Rishi Gives Neji a look meaning his in going to end up in a world of pain.**

**Rishi: I am forced to thank john for giving me his opinion that I don't even think I used, but oh well… thanks anyway JOHN : D**

_**Author Note**_**: by the way if you're a Sakura or Ino fans please don't read, I don't really like Sakura so I'm going to make her some what, bad and well I don't hate Ino but I can't leave Sakura to be mean by herself now can I? However I'll apologies now if you are a Sakura or Ino fan for writing anything bad about them but I really don't like Sakura…**

&&&

"It's good to be home, ne Sasuke-kun?" A blond guy wearing orange and black stood in front of the gate of Konoha. While behind him a guy with Raven black hair and dark eyes merely nodded at him.

"It is good to be home, Naruto-kun" He said giving the blond a rare smile. He wasn't the type to say it out loud but he did miss it, he missed everything about Konoha. "by the way, have you told the Hokage-sama that we we're coming?" Sasuke asked eyeing Naruto.

"Yup! And she said she was going to call in the entire rookie nine" Naruto said grinning.

"and that's good because?" Sasuke asked annoyed. He wasn't sure that they would accept him back after what he did.

"Well I bet they all want to see us I mean they really did miss you Sasuke… especially Sakura" Naruto said frowning at him.

"Shall we grace them with our presence then?" Sasuke said smirking. Naruto grinned at him as they both entered the large gates of their old home.

&&&

"Ren!!" a women about the age of seventeen or sixteen ran through the streets of Konoha yelling as loud as her lungs would allow. "REN! You come out this instance!" She yelled even more frustrated. She had to meet the entire rookie nine in ten minutes at Tsunade-san's office for an important meeting. But she couldn't find him anywhere.

Hinata had grown over the past 4 years and had plenty of remorseful experiences that only a hand full of people knew about. She had become more confident and beautiful. Her hair had grown out, past her shoulders and framed her pretty face nicely. She still wore the same jacket but larger and she always kept it unzipped. She wore a black boobtube top with a black fish net singlet over it.

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata turned around to be greeted by a brunette.

"Tenten?! Have you seen Ren-chan?" Hinata said panting. She had been running around for the past hour looking for him.

"Did he run of again? I swear you can't take your eyes of that boy" Tenten said shaking her head. Hinata nodded in agreement but sighed.

"I don't blame him for running of, you know how he gets when he has to see Tsunade-san, he always thinks his in some sort of trouble." Hinata said casting a sad look over her face. Tenten Noticed and decided to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll help you find Him, I bet his around her somewhere…" Tenten said scanning the area. Hinata snapped her head up and smirked.

"I think I just found him" Hinata puffed away only to be replaced with thin air.

"Hinata-chan?!" Tenten said suddenly panicking. Until she heard noise's coming from her right, she turned only to see Hinata dragging a boy around the age of 5 behind her. He had light orange hair and emerald green eyes. He folded his arms as and pouted as Hinata dragged him behind her.

"I don't want to go…" He mumbled under his voice but Hinata had heard it.

"And why not?" she asked curiously

"Because Sakura and Ino are there…" He said as he turned around so she wouldn't his face. Hinata let go of him and bent down to his level.

"What's wrong with Sakura-san and Ino-san?" Hinata said turning him around. Tenten came closer also wanting to know why he didn't want to go.

"Because… I don't like them" He said looking at his feet as if it was interesting. Tenten smiled at the little boy reminding her of a certain Hyuuga girl who used to do that when she was younger.

"May I ask why?" Hinata asked firmly.

"Cause… they don't like me!" He said looking angrily at the floor. Hinata's face softened up and she patted him gently on the head. Tenten looked at him kindly.

"And why would anyone care if those two like you or not?" Hinata asked smiling. "It's not like they even know you" she said holding his little hands.

"But…" he said still looking at the floor.

"No buts, Ren we're going to go to Tsunade-san office if you like it or not, if those two even dare to look at you in a bad way then I'll set Sayuri-kun on them" Hinata said pulling him along.

"Yeah don't worry about it Ren-chan, I'm sure your Onee-chan here won't let anything happen to you." Tenten said smiling at the little boy.

"Nee-chan… Arigato!" Ren said happily as he walked along side Hinata. Hinata looked down at him and smiled. Tenten noticed the warm smile Hinata had given Ren and it made her smile. Hinata made a great older sister. Tenten thought as they walked besides them.

&&&

"Now is everyone here?" Tsunade yelled across the noise.

"No, Tenten-chan and Hinata-sama isn't here yet" Neji said unfazed.

"Is Hinata going to bring that boy here?!" a Ino said seeming disgusted while Sakura agreed with her. Neji glared at them.

"And why wouldn't she bring Ren-kun here?" Kiba said butting in.

"Because his a bad omen!" Sakura said as if it was purely obvious.

"And this is coming from you?" Tamari said smirking. She was a bit irritated that Sakura could say something like that but it wasn't a surprise for her either.

"Oh shut up you Ugly skank!" Ino said coming in defense for her friend. Temari glared at her angrily.

"Why you! I ought to…" Temari was cut of by Tsunade.

"That's enough you two! Just sit down and relax for a sec" Tsunade said sighing.

Temari sat down mumbled curses under her breathe. Not a second later Hinata, Tenten and Ren came bursting through the door.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, I had over slept!" Tenten said scratching the back of her head nervously. Tsunade looked at Hinata for her explanation. Hinata noticed why Tsunade was looking at her and smiled nervously.

"Well… we kind of got lost" Hinata said nervously. Tsunade looked her and shook her head. Ren looked at the floor guiltily as both Tenten and Hinata sat next to their friends.

"Now that we're all here, I would like you to welcome back two Ninja's who haven't been home for 4 years." Tsunade said pausing letting them take it in. there was a murmur through out the room.

"I would like you all to welcome back your fellow ninja's, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke!" Tsunade said pointing to the back door. But nothing happened.

"Your not playing a joke on us are you Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru said looking at her as if she was insane.

"Naruto!! Sasuke!!" Tsunade yelled angrily. Suddenly the doors opened revealing a taller more grown up version of Sasuke and Naruto.

"I told you, to eat after!" Sasuke yelled as he dragged the blond into the now silent room. Naruto was holding a bowl of steaming hot Ramen.

"But I haven't eaten this kind of Ramem for so long" Naruto whined. Every one in the room sweat dropped. They had looked more mature but they were the same as they were when they were 12.

"Anyway, Sasuke here has decided to stay in Konoha but his deed's will not go unpunished, Sasuke you are not aloud to go outside the gates with out Naruto and I also put Naruto in charge of making sure you stay out of trouble." Tsunade said firmly.

"Are you sure that's a right decision?" Neji said looking at her shocked.

"Yes your rights Neji-san, since you both have new apartments I'll make the nearest person that lives next you look out for BOTH of you" she said flipping through papers. Both Ino and Sakura prayed it were them.

"Hmm… Hinata-chan? I believe your apartment is right between them" Tsunade said looking at her. Both Ino and Sakura glared at her.

"I understand Tsunade-san" Hinata said standing up and bowing at her. Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at her in shock. They didn't even recognize the shy heiress; she had just changed so much over the years.

"Good, all of you can scram now I have a load stack of work to do" She said shooing them out her office.

"Sasuke-Kun I missed you so much!" Both Sakura and Ino said grabbing Sasuke's arms once they where outside. He sweat dropped as he realized that these two clearly have not changed at all.

"How about me Sakura-chan?! Did you miss me?" Naruto said excited. Sakura looked at him and poked her tongue out at him.

"Not one bit!" Sakura said returning her attention back to Sasuke. Naruto looked at her shocked and started to complain.

"Um Excuse me but if you may I will both show you to your apartments now" Hinata said walking up to them. Ren hid behind Hinata and grabbed onto her pants. The four of them turned to look at her.

"Hinata-chan! How have you been?!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"I've been great Naruto-kun, its nice that both of you are back" Hinata said smiling at Naruto and then bowing her head to show Sasuke that she acknowledge him. He bowed back and looked at the little boy behind her.

"And who's the kid?" Sasuke said asked curious.

"I'm not a kid!" Ren said angrily coming out of his hiding place behind Hinata.

"Well then what are you?" Naruto said grinning.

"I'm Ren and I'm going to be the best Ninja in the world!" He said proudly. Hinata smiled at him.

"In your dreams!" Ino said laughing, Sakura laughed along with her. At the sound of Ino's voice Ren straight away went back to his hiding spot behind his sister. Hinata frowned at the two girls. While Naruto and Sasuke looked at her shocked.

"The only thing you'll ever be is a monster" Sakura said laughing again. This time Naruto and Sasuke frowned at them.

Ren tightened his grip on Hinata's pants biting his tears back. Hinata noticed and placed a comforting hand on his head.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san say one more word and I'll make you regret it" Hinata said coldly. This shocked both the boys.

"And what are you going to do, you weakling?" Ino said smirking

"You going to send that little beast after us?" Sakura said pointing to Ren who flinched at the harsh words. Hinata saw this and she couldn't keep it in anymore. With out warning Hinata sent a stinging slap across Sakura's face making her whole body jerk back. The boy's eyes widened at the scene. They never thought Hinata could ever be capable of doing that.

"I warned you" Hinata said angrily. Ren looked at her shocked but never let go of her.

"Nee-chan…" Ren said tugging at her pants. Hinata looked down at him and smiled. "It's ok…" he said looking at his feet.

"You should be thankful to Ren-chan, if not for him I would send both of you to the hospital" Hinata said bitterly. She hated anyone who picked on Ren with out even knowing him. "If both of you want to know where your going to be living I suggest you follow me" Hinata said before Picking up Ren and walking away. Both boys looked at each other and followed her, leaving two very angry girls behind.

**Rishi: wow I finally finished it!**

**Neji: (says sarcastically) Good for you**

**Rishi: it is isn't it? (Smiles happily to herself)**

**Neji: Anyway… **

**Rishi: REVIEW if you want me to continue with this story! Please and thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rishi: Thank you for your Reviews they make me very happy!**

**Hinata: umm who am I paired with?**

**Rishi: good question… I have no idea! (Hinata sweat drops)**

**Neji: why don't you ask your readers?**

**Rishi: hmm…… I know! Why don't I ask our readers? (Neji sweat drops)**

**Neji: I just… Never mind**

**Rishi looks at him weirdly: Anyway I don't know who to choose to pair Hinata off with, Sasuke or Naruto? Please Review and give me your ideas ( smiles brightly at everyone)**

**Hinata: Rishi does not Naruto**

**&&&**

"Ano… Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Yes?" Hinata replied not looking back at them

"Well what was that all about?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke nodded in agreement he would also like to know what just happened. Why was Sakura and Ino being so mean and what did they mean by what they said.

"Just a little fight" she said before stopping. They stopped and looked at her questionably. "Just going to buy some ice cream" She said before walking towards a little ice cream store. Sasuke and Naruto followed her still confused.

"Since when did Hinata ever slap someone like that? And why was Sakura-chan and Ino-san being so mean?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Guess a lot of things have changed" he whispered back.

"I'll like two scoops of Honey comb please" Hinata said politely to the ice cream vender. He gave her two scoops on a cone, she paid and then they left.

"Come now Ren-chan, I bought you, your favorite ice cream, so please stop crying"

"I'm not crying!" Ren said hiding his face in Hinata's shoulder.

"Then I guess I'll have to eat this ice cream" Hinata said playfully. Ren lifted his head slightly to wipe his tears away and shook his head. Hinata handed him the ice cream and he ate it happily, forgetting that he was just crying.

"Thank you nee-chan" Ren said as Hinata placed him on his feet and he started walking beside's her.

"I never knew you had a brother" Naruto said as he walked along side her.

"I don't, Ren-chan is an orphan" Hinata said sadly. Sasuke raise an eyebrow at her.

"And what made you deicide to take him in?" Sasuke asked curious.

"Simply because no one else was willing to" She said as if it was an obvious answer.

"Do you know who his parent's were?" Naruto asked looking at Ren

"Yes" Hinata said coldly. "I'm sorry, Naruto-san, Uchiha-san but please don't ask anymore questions" Hinata said smiling at them. It made them nervous for some reason that they just ended up nodding.

When they arrived at the apartment Hinata gave them their Key's that Tsunade had given her and explained a few things about rent.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me ok?" She said smiling at them before going into her apartment quickly followed by Ren.

"Sasuke-kun do you think Hinata-chan is hiding something from us?" Naruto said as they went into Sasuke's apartment.

"I don't know and why are you going in my apartment! You have your own!" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto shrugged and sat on the couch anyway.

"Hey why where Sakura-chan and Ino-san calling Ren-kun a monster? Do you think his like me?" Naruto asked feeling a little worried. He knew what it felt like to be called a monster.

"Why are you asking me? Ask Hyuuga-san yourself but it's not like she'll tell you anyway" Sasuke said checking out his fridge. It was completely empty.

"Its 11 now, can't we have lunch?" Naruto said whining.

"You just ate your Ramen!" Sasuke said angrily. He was also hungry, since they had ran all night so they could get there in the morning.

"But I'm still hungry…" Naruto said pouting. Sasuke was about to say something when a knock was heard on their door.

"You open it" Sasuke said. He didn't want to open it just in case it was Sakura or Ino.

"Ah Ren-kun!! What are you doing here?" Came Naruto's loud voice from the door.

"Um... Nee-Chan told me that if you two had nothing to eat that you where welcome to come over for lunch" Came Ren's voice, almost as loud as Naruto's.

"Really?! That would be great! Count us in!" Naruto said happily Sasuke was about to shout in protest when Ren's voice cut him of.

"YAY!! Nee-Chan said that if you two where going to come then she would make Ramen, omelets and Fried Shrimp!" Ren said excitingly "I'll tell Nee-Chan now!" Ren said before rushing into his apartment.

"Sasuke-kun! We're going to go to Hinata's for Lunch!" Naruto said before taking the keys to his apartment from the table that he had put it down on. "And I'm going to check out my apartment, I bet mine's better" He said grinning before dashing of.

"Idiot" Sasuke said as he got up to explore his new home.

&&&

"Nee-Chan, isn't it ready yet?" Ren said as he walked up to her side. "I'm so hungry" He said whining.

"It's almost done, just wait a little bit longer ok?" Hinata said smiling as she took a sip from a spoon, to check if tasted alright. "Here you tell me if Nee-Chan's cooking taste ok" Hinata bent down and let the little boy taste.

"YUM! Nee-Chan is the best cook!" Ren said before hugging Hinata tightly. Hinata smiled and quickly messed up his hair. "Hey!" Ren said pouting.

"Ok you hurry up and change, Uchiha-san and Naruto-kun are going to be here soon, so please clean up a little" Hinata said before sighing.

"Hai!" Ren said before dashing of and almost tearing of his clothes in attempt to change. Hinata giggled as she watched him dash around trying to clean his things up. Hinata set up and placed the food on the table. Just before she finished she hard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Nee-Chan!" Ren said before running to the door.

"Wait Ren-Chan! Check who it is first!" Hinata said rushing after him.

"WHA!!" Hinata Heard Ren Yell making her run faster to the door. When she got there, a man all in black wearing a white expressionless mask holding Ren. Ren was scratching the man's arm and biting him, trying to get himself out of his grip. Hinata pulled out a kunai from a small pouch around her waist and rushed to the man.

"Ren! Do you remember the move I thought you the other day?" Hinata yelled out desperately. Ren stopped moving and nodded. "Good, now would be a good time to test it" Hinata said as she tried to slash the mans mask only to have him dodge it. Her goal wasn't in try to hurt the guy but to get Ren out of his grip.

"KageYuki no Jutsu!" Ren puffed away only to be replaced with a snow man. The man holding onto him looked frustrated and quickly threw the snowman to the side. Hinata Quickly grabbed the snow man before it hit the ground.

"Very good Ren you can return now" Hinata said right before the snow man turned back to Ren. Ren smiled happily at Hinat, Excited that he out smarted a ninja. The Man looked at them angrily at being fooled by a mare boy.

"How Dare you!" the man said before dashing towards them. Hinata stood up and was about to attack when someone stopped her.

**Rishi: So how do you guys think about it ?**

**Neji: it would be better if I was more in it**

**Rishi: oh shush you!**

**Hinata: who stopped me?**

**Rishi: well you're going to have to wait (grins) Anyway please vote between Naruto and Sasuke AND REVIEW please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rishi: **Heys! thank you for your reviews and opinions!

Sasuke / Hinata / Naruto

**2**

Sasuke

**1**

Naruto

**1**

**Rishi: **those are the votes so far but if anyone else has a favorite pairings then by all means vote!

**Sasuke: **What are you doing?! Why aren't you making this a Sasuke, Hinata pairing?

**Rishi: **because I already made a Hinata, Sasuke and wanted to make another pairing but I still want you to pair of with her but…

**Sasuke: **but?!

**Rishi: **I also wanted a Naruto one, so I'll let my reader's decide instead

**Sasuke: **ok I understand you but why on earth am I competing for Hinata-Chan's love with that dope?! It's not like he even has a chance!

**Naruto: **I heard that! And why not?! I'm much better then you! And Hinata-Chan deserves better to!

**Sasuke: **yeah you're right she deserves better meaning she should go with me (smile smugly at Naruto)

**Naruto: **what a gay guy?

**Sasuke: **why you!!

**Rishi: **That's enough you two! I still have a story to write so if you don't mind, shut up!

**Sasuke/ Naruto: **sorry…

**Rishi (Sigh): **I do not own Naruto

&&&

**(Recap)**

"_How Dare you!" the man said before dashing towards them. Hinata stood up and was about to attack when someone stopped her_.

**(End of recap)**

Hinata turned around to find Naruto holding her back and Sasuke walking at her side.

"We'll handle this Hinata-Chan" Naruto said smiling at her. Hinata looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke and took a step back.

"Alright, but do not kill him, I need to get some info out of him" Hinata said standing bedside's Ren who was grinning, still happy about out smarting an adult.

"How annoying, you people are so stuck up" the mystery man asked. "You think you kids can beat me?" he said laughing.

"Hey! We're 17 already! We're no kid!" Naruto said angrily. He hated it when they called him a kid.

"Does it matter? To me you're still a kid, and a dead one at that!" He said rushing towards Naruto with a kunai.

"Your hand job is too sloppy" Sasuke said before disappearing and reappearing behind the guy and hitting his neck with the side of his hand. The guy fall to the ground unconscious

"I guess they sent an amateur this time huh?" Hinata asked more to herself then the boys. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her confused, what did she mean by this time? Hinata came up to the fallen man, did a few hand seal's and a second later red light surrounded the guy and wrapped it self around the limp body.

"What's that?" Naruto asked curious

"I binding Jutsu, if the person bond use's any chakra the red light suck's it up." Hinata said checking to make sure he was really knocked out.

"Wow that's cool where'd you learn that?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Hmm, I don't quite remember… I don't remember much since that day" Hinata whispered the last part but Naruto and Sasuke heard it loud and clear but decided not to ask.

"Nee-Chan? Are you ok?" Ren asked catching Hinata's expression.

"Yes I'm fine. And how many time's did I say to check who's at the door?! Even if you think its someone you know you always check!" Hinata said angrily.

"Sorry…" Ren said looking at the ground, feeling guilty.

"Never mind… just don't do it again ok?" Hinata asked her anger fading.

"Yes I promise to always check!" Ren said happily

"Anyway, I have to bring him to Tsunade-san so you bring Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san and have lunch ok? I'll be back by the time your finished." Hinata said smiling at him.

"Ok!" Ren said cheerfully and ran up to the two boys grabbing one of heir hands.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, do you mind looking after him until I get back?" Hinata asked, hoping they would say yes.

"Yeah sure!" Naruto said smiling at her. She smiled back and puffed away with the unconscious guy. She was glad that she found someone to look after Ren even if it was for a short while.

&&&

"Wow! Hinata-Chan's Ramen is so yummy!" Naruto said slurping up his beloved Ramen. Sasuke nodded in agreement as he ate his Omelet.

"Yup! Nee-Chan's Cooking is the best!" Ren said stuffing his face with fried shrimp and rice.

"Ren-kun, if you don't mind me asking, how did you and Hinata-Chan meet? Like what's the story?" Naruto asked curious. Sasuke also looked at the boy wanting to know the story how they became siblings.

"Umm… well, the first time I met Nee-Chan, she looked really scary" Ren said looking down at his plate and playing around with his food.

"Scary?" Sasuke asked a little surprised. 'I don't remember her ever being scary' Sasuke thought.

"Yeah… she looked so emotionless but sad. She kept coming into Tsunade-bachan office for mission's" He said now fiddling with his fingers. Naruto smiled at this, it reminded him of Hinata when she was younger.

"Yeah? But how did you and she become siblings?"

"Tsunade-bachan said that she was going to find someone to adopt me but, no one wanted to, she asked Sakura-san and Ino-san but they didn't want me either…" Ren paused for a while before continuing. "Sakura-san and Ino-san where being really mean to me and saying that it was all my fault that no one wanted to adopt me… But then Nee-Chan came and told them that she was adopting me and that if they don't stop harassing her little brother then she'll kick their ass." Ren said cheerfully

"Hinata-Chan really said that?" Naruto asked surprise. He remembered Hinata as the shy type and hardly talked at all. Ren nodded and grinned at them both.

"Nee-Chan looked so cool!" Ren said jumping up on his chair. "And she beat all these bad ninja's by herself to save me!" Ren said proudly.

"You mean like the one today?" Sasuke asked. 'What would they want with this kid?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Yup! And Nee-Chan thought me all these moves! Nee-Chan said that I could become a genius like Nii-san!"

"Nii-san? Who's that?" Naruto asked curious.

"Nii-san? Umm… well he has really long hair and has the same eyes as Nee-Chan and… Kiba-nii once said that he looked like a girl, but Nii-san is cool as well!" Ren said happily.

"Really? As great as Neji huh?" Sasuke said looking at Ren and almost laughed. How could this Kid be as great as Neji?

"How about we spar sometime? You can show me how strong you are" Naruto said smirking. Ren looked thoughtful for a little bit and grinned at him.

"Ok! But Nee-Chan has to come as well so she can see how much I've improved!" Ren said excited.

"Ren haven't your Nee-Chan already told you to always lock the door when she's not here?" came a voice from the hall way. Ren perked up at the familiar voice.

"Gaara-Nii!" Ren said as Gaara walked in. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him shocked.

"I see you've met Sasuke-san and Naruto-san already Ren" Gaara said nodding at them in acknowledgement. Sasuke nodded back.

"Gaara! How have you been?" Naruto said shouting happily at the red head.

"I've been fine, and you?" Gaara said walking towards them.

"Great as ever!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"That is good to hear but I must speak with your Nee-Chan, do you know where she is Ren?" Gaara asked looking at Ren who had been smiling at him since he came in.

"She went to Tsunade-bachan because another ninja attacked. And I out smarted him Gaara-nii!" Ren said grinning from ear to ear.

"That's very good, you have lessons tomorrow the usual place, make sure your Nee-Chan brings you, do not go by yourself." Gaara said in a warning tone.

"Lesson's?" Naruto asked.

"Yup! Gaara-nii gives me lesson on different jutsu and Shika-nii teaches me as well!" Ren said happily.

"This boy has a lot of potential and Hinata is making sure it doesn't go to waste" Gaara said as he looked at the confuse face's of the tow boys.

"Didn't you say Nee-Chan has a lot a potential as well?" Ren asked happily

"Yes she does but she never got the training she should of gotten like she's giving you" Gaara said nodding his head.

"Now are you guys talking about me?" came a voice from behind them. They turned around to find Hinata smiling at them. "And how many time's did I tell you to luck the door when I'm not here?" Hinata asked sighing.

"Who is it this time?" Gaara asked her

"the hidden village of cloud, it was a weak one meaning the next one will probably very strong so be on your feet." Hinata said taking a sit bedside's Ren.

"I'll in from Shikamaru now" Gaara said as he headed for the door but was stopped by Hinata.

"Wait Gaara! Why don't you shave lunch here?" Hinata said as she offered him a plate and a seat. Gaara polity declined.

"It's quite tempting but Onee-san said she was going to be cooking, and you now how she gets. Also Ren has Lesson's with me and Shikamaru tomorrow at 12" Gaara said sighing before walking out of Hinata's apartment.

"Wow I never knew you where friends with Gaara-kun!" Naruto said a little shocked.

"Well Gaara and I became like brother's and sister's for quite a while now" Hinata said as she as she took a plate and filled it with rice.

"How long have you and Gaara known each other?

"About three years" Hinata said as she starting eating

"a lot of things have changed here" Naruto said sighing.

"You don't even know the half of it" Hinata said looking at Ren who was not listening to them. She sighed as she remember the past years that went by like a blur but it was still very clear in her mind.

**Rishi and that wraps it up!**

**Sasuke: OMG!! What the hell did you do to your Microsoft word? Its all retarted! I can hardly even read it!**

**Rishi: Shut up! I didn't anything it just became like that!**

**Sasuke: quickly change it back! Its bugging the hell out of me!**

**Rishi: don't you think If I could I would!**

**Sasuke: Arrgh!!**

**Rishi: Shut up! I'm the one typing so it's harder for me!**

**Sasuke (Sigh): alright just hurry up and end it already**

**Rishi (Glares at Sasuke): Don't for get to vote people and please REVIEW! Please and thanks you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rishi: **Thank you every one who has reviewed and voted! Here are the votes. 

Sasuke / Hinata / Naruto

**4**

Sasuke

**5**

Naruto

**2**

Gaara

**2**

**Rishi: **I hope every one keep's voting, and if you like specific character pairings with Hinata then please tell me, opinions are welcome. 

**Sasuke: **as long as no one suggest I become gay or anything! 

**Rishi…**

**Sasuke: **Your thinking about it aren't you!!! 

**Rishi: **Maybe…. 

**Sasuke: **I'll kill you! 

**Rishi: **I'm joking!! 

**Sasuke: **Better be! Why don't you just get on with your story?! 

**Rishi: **ok, ok jeez! I don't own Naruto! 

&&&

"Hurry up Ren! You'll be late and you know how Shika-kun gets when you're late!" Hinata yelled as she opened the door to her apartment. It was 11:35 and Ren's lessons were at 12. They where running late and she knew very well that if they where late even for a second Shikamaru would scold them. 

"I'm coming!" Ren said tripping over a box that had books and scrolls in it. 

"Be careful Ren! You don't want to be hurt yourself before you even start your training" Hinata said running up to him and helping him stand up. 

"Sorry Nee-Chan I was just excited!" Ren said happily. Hinata looked at him confused. Ren was never excited when he had to go to Shikamaru's he thought it was always boring. "About what?" Hinata asked curious. 

"Well Shika-sensei said that next lesson he was going to teach me a summoning jutsu!" Ren said grinning. 

"Wow! Ren-Chan is so strong now!" Hinata said happily. Compared to her when she was young Ren was ten time's stronger then her and it made her happy. 

"Yup and Gaara said if I perfect it he'll give me a scroll with new techniques!" Ren said rushing out the door. Hinata followed him and locked up. 

"That's great! Soon your going to be stronger then Nee-Chan" Hinata said smiling as they walked along the foot path. Ren nodded happily at his sister's praise. 

"But I still have a very long way to go to be stronger then Nee-Chan! Because Nee-Chan is the strongest!!" Ren said looking at Hinata with admiration. Hinata chuckled at this and smiled at him. 

"Don't worry you're getting there, by the time you're my age, who knows how strong you'll be!" Hinata said ruffling his hair up, this made him grin at her. 

"Then it'll be my turn to protect Nee-Chan!" Ren said making a determined pose. Hinata laughed out loudly at how funny he looked. 

"I think you're hanging out with Lee-kun to much" Hinata said still laughing. 

"And what is wrong with that?" said a voice behind them. Hinata turned around to find Lee looking hurt. 

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean it, in that way" Hinata said smiling 

"Yeah I know I was just joking" Lee said grinning at her. "So where are you two going?" Lee asked. 

"To Shika-sensei's!" Ren said cheerfully. 

"Ah! Your youthfulness tells me you are learning a new technique?" Lee said just as cheerfully. 

"Wow! Lee-kun how did you know!?" Ren said looking amazed. This made Hinata giggle. 

"Lee I'm sorry but we have to go, or else Shika-san will scold us if we're late" Hinata said apologetically. 

"I understand Hinata-Chan, but Neji-kun has told me to tell you that, Hiashi-sama has requested you're company" Lee said turning serious. 

"Do you know why?" Hinata asked a little worried. 

"No I do not but Neji-kun said it was important. Will you be okay?" Lee said concerned. 

"Don't worry Lee I can handle that old brute" Hinata said smiling. Lee smiled back. 

"Ok then, Neji-kun said to go there at 12:30, how long will Ren be at Shikamaru-kun's?" Lee said looking at Ren who wasn't paying attention to them. 

"He'll be with Shika-kun till 3 and then Gaara has him till 6" Hinata said thoughtfully. 

"If your visit lasts longer I will tell Gaara-san to pick Ren up from Shikamaru-kun's" Lee said smiling. 

"Thank you, well we better be going now, bye Lee-kun" Hinata said as she waved good bye. Hinata and Ren walked away while Lee waved back and turned the opposite direction. 

&&&

"You two are late" Shikamaru said as he opened the door for Hinata and Ren. 

"Sorry Shika-kun but we ran into Lee on the way." Hinata said apologizing. Shikamaru sighed and let both of them into his home. 

"Shika-sensei! What will I be summoning?!" Ren said eagerly. Shikamaru looked at him and smirked. 

"Now that's a surprise, but I'll tell you after you show me you're other technique I told you to perfect this lesson" He said smiling as he saw Ren pout. 

"Aww Shika-sensei… can't you just tell me?" Ren said whining. Shikamaru shook his head. 

"Not until I see that technique perfected" Shikamaru said sighing. Ren always whined when he had to present a perfect ninjitsu. 

"Well I got to be going now" Hinata said kissing Ren on the forehead. "Don't give your sensei a headache now" Hinata turned to Shikamaru and smiled. 

"Sorry I can't stay longer but I still have to go by the market and then I have to visit Hiashi-san" Hinata said as if it was her normal routine. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her. She hadn't seen her father for such a long time, why now? 

"May I ask why you are going to visit the clan that had scorned you?" Shikamaru said disapprovingly. 

"Hiashi-san has requested I go see him, that it is important." Hinata said simply. 

"And you do know you can decline that request" Shikamaru said as if he was stating the obvious. 

"I do but Neji-niisan said it was important" Hinata said smiling at him. 

"You are to kind for your own good you know that?" Shikamaru said sighing. Hinata just smiled and waved good bye to them. 

"Is Nee-Chan going to see that man?" Ren-kun said coldly. He didn't like saying Hiashi's name; it was as if it would bring him bad luck if he even uttered it. 

"Don't worry your Nee-Chan can look after herself" Shikamaru said closing the door. "But you on the other hand still have to show me that ninjitsu" Shikamaru said smiling when he heard Ren groan. 

&&&

After Hinata was done with her shopping, she went straight to the Hyuuga's compound and met up with Neji who was standing their nervously. 

"Neji-niisan? Are you ok?" Hinata asked when she reached him. He looked at her and she could tell straight away that there was something wrong. 

"Hanabi…" Neji said trailing of as he looked at the ground. 

"What's wrong with Hanabi-san?" Hinata asked confused. 

"She… was kidnapped last night and…"Neji paused. Hinata looked shocked. Hanabi had been kidnapped?! But she was strong enough to defend herself how could she have been kidnapped? 

"And?" Hinata asked curiously 

"And… Hiashi-sama has blamed it on you" Neji said angrily. Hinata was taken a back. They thought that SHE had kidnapped the new heir? 

"Why on God's earth would I do that?!" Hinata asked angrily. 

"Hiashi-sama said that it was for revenge on their clan" Neji said looking at Hinata sadly. He knew she wouldn't do such a thing. 

"Well I'll prove them wrong!" Hinata said as she marched inside. 

"Wait! Hinata-Chan!" Neji warned but it was too late Hinata had barged into Hiashi's office. Neji quickly followed hoping that Hiashi wasn't in a meeting but to his surprised he wasn't. 

"Hiashi-san! What is the meaning of this?!" Hinata said angrily. Hiashi looked at her and slowly turned to face Neji who had wiped all emotion of his face. 

"I see you already told her." Hiashi said as if he didn't care. 

"What nerve do you have to blame your lack of security on me?" Hinata said angrily. Hiashi looked back at her. 

"And what nerve you have to almost break down my door" he said coolly. 

"It's not like you can't afford another one" Hinata said sarcastically. She was always cruel when she had to face Hiashi. It wasn't that she hated him or anything but she wanted to be as cruel as he was to her. 

"That wouldn't be a problem for me, but would you be able to pay for it?" Hiashi said giving her what looked like a smirk. 

"And what make's you think I would even pay for it?" Hinata said returning the smirk. Neji stood there as they kept throwing their insults at one another. He sighed as Hinata unleashed her rage at him. 

"Umm… Hiashi-sama I think you should tell Hinata-san what has happened." Neji said trying to break their little argument up. Both of them stopped when Neji spoke. 

"Yes Hiashi-san, do tell" Hinata said folding her arm's Hiashi merely looked at her. 

"As you know your sister has been kidnapped and we need 6 strong Ninja's to retrieve her, you and Neji will be one of them and I have requested Tsunade-san to assign the other 4 and if you refuse I will be force to hold you responsible for her disappearance as the main suspect in the kidnapping." Hiashi said looking at her with no emotion. 

"How dirty" Hinata said as she looked at him angrily but then sighed. "I have no choice do I?" Hinata said defeated. Hiashi smiled and turned back to his paper work he was doing before she had rudely interrupted. 

"I knew you wouldn't reject your father's request" He said not looking at her. Hinata turned to leave but paused. 

"Don't you dare say that, you never had the right to claim yourself as my father" Hinata said with out looking at him and left with Neji to follow her. 

"I've released that…" Hiashi whispered to himself. He knew he had no right to call himself her father but he hopped that Hinata would one day forgive him. 

&&&

**Rishi: **WOOT! Chapter 4 is all done! (Smiles to her self) 

**Sasuke: **Great! (Say's it sarcastically) 

**Neji: **Poor Hinata-Chan… 

**Rishi: **Don't worry Neji-kun, Hinata will be alright 

**Hinata:** yes Neji-niisan I'll be fine (smile warmly at him) 

**Neji looks at her while his eyes start to water. He grabs her into a tight hug and start's bawling.**

**Neji: **You're such a strong girl!! (Yells while crying.) 

**Sasuke, Rishi and Hinata sweat drops at Neji's actions**

**Rishi:** Okay… anyway! REVIEW please and thank you! 

**NOTE!!: Sorry guys if the format is weird… I tried changing it like ten time's but it won't change and I have no idea why but when I finally change it I'll repost this chap, sorry again.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke / Hinata / Naruto

**5**

Sasuke

**5**

Naruto

**2**

Gaara

**2**

**Rishi: **here are the votes!

**Sasuke: **come on people keep voting for me! (Yells angrily)

**Naruto: **NO! Vote for me! I'm better! (Yells while glares at Sasuke)

**Sasuke: **Like hell you are! (Glares back at Naruto)

**Rishi: **now, now guys I'm sure the reader's will choose the better one just sit down and be patient

**Naruto/ Sasuke: **STAY OUT OF THIS!

**Rishi: **Jeez! Try to help and they blow up at you

**Neji: **Maybe you should just start the story?

**Rishi (looks surprised): **you like doing that don't you!

**Neji: **do what?

**Rishi: **scare the shit out of me!

**Neji: **well… I do admit, it is amusing

**Rishi (sighs): **I don't own Naruto and to tell you the truth I think the only sane one here would be Hinata, if she was here…

&&&

"The Nerve!" Hinata mattered under her breath. If he would have asked nicely then maybe she would have helped out but threatening her. 'They just keep stooping lower' Hinata thought as she sighed to herself.

She walked towards the Hokage tower to meet with Tsunade. She wanted to know more detail's about the kidnapping and who the lead suspect was, She also wanted to know about the other 4 people who where going to go with her.

"Hinata-Chan? Are you ok?" Neji asked when he saw Hinata's face go serious. Hinata jumped at the sudden voice.

"Ah yes I'm fine, don't worry" Hinata said smiling at him. She had almost forgotten he was walking bedside's her.

"If you say so" Neji said before looking ahead. He knew if Hinata wanted him to know what was brothering her, then she would tell him. But she was probably thinking about what her father had said.

"Nii-san would you happen to have any idea on who could of kidnapped Hanabi?" Hinata said looking thoughtful.

"Not quite, they where from different countries" Neji said thinking back, he had fought one but he or she had gotten away by using a dirty trick. "There where about eight of them I fought one and managed to get a glimpse of their forehead protector"

"What country was he from?" Hinata asked curious.

"From the waves, but the one that the guards saw was from the cloud" Neji thought it was a bit odd for them to be working together.

"Why would they want Hanabi? For the Byakugan?" Hinata asked

"Possibly" Neji said nodding his head in agreement.

"That's a bit odd though, why would they work together?" Hinata asked mostly to herself. Neji had thought that to but he had no clue either.

"I guess we can ask Hokage-sama" Neji said as they reached the Office. Neji pushed the doors that lead to Tsunade's office open only to be run over by an energetic orange head.

"Nee-Chan!! Baa-san said you where going to leave me!!" Said a sobbing Ren who flung himself onto Hinata using Neji's head as a footstep and hugged her for dear life.

"Ren-Chan? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Shika-kun's?" Hinata asked looking down at Ren who was sobbing onto her shirt. She looked up at Tsunade puzzled.

"He slipped out of that lazy ass's grip" Tsunade said sighing. She had been doing her work when an unannounced ball of energy barged through her door demanding why his precious Nee-Chan had to see Hiashi. And to shut him she had told him that if kept complaining like this that his Nee-Chan would leave him but instead of shutting him up he ended up doing the opposite.

"Does Shika-kun know where you are?" Hinata asked sternly. If she knew Shikamaru, once he realizes Ren is gone he'll get worried. Shikamaru had taken a liking to Ren even though he liked to tease him. Ren shook his head looking at the ground guiltily.

"Well, know he does" came a voice from the door. Shikamaru stood there looking very annoyed.

"Gomen Shika-kun, I'll have a little word with Ren-Chan when we get home." Hinata said pushing Ren forward so he could apologies.

"Sorry Shika-sensei" Ren said poking his fingers together shyly. Shikamaru sighed. He could never stay angry at this boy for long.

"I'll accept your apology but next time at least leave, me a note" Shikamaru said as he took a chair and sat himself down. "Oh by the way I think you should apologies to some one else as well" Shikamaru said looking towards an angry Neji.

"R-E-N!!" Neji growled as he went after the little boy. Ren screamed and hid behind Hinata. "Oh don't you think you can hide behind your Nee-Chan forever" Neji said glaring at Ren.

"Stop harassing the poor kid" came a feminine voice from the door.

"Temari-san? What are you doing here?" Neji turned to look at her forgetting all about Ren.

"Tsunade called me and Gaara here" She said walking towards them.

"Gaara?" Neji asked confused. He only saw Temari.

"Do you have a problem Hyuuga-san?" came a deep voice behind him. Neji jumped as he span himself around to be met by Gaara.

"Where the heck did you come from!" Neji said irritated that he didn't notice Gaara was there.

"Now, now Neji-kun" came another female voice from the door. Tenten walked in smiling at him. She thought it funny when Gaara had scared him.

"WOW! What is everyone doing here?! Came a loud voice from the door" everyone turned to see Naruto and Sasuke standing there.

"I'll answer that" Tsunade said sighing to her self. "As Neji and Hinata already know Hyuuga Hanabi has been kidnapped and Hiashi-san has requested a search party, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari and Tenten you seven will be going, this will be a A-rank mission" Tsunade said shuffling a few files in her hand.

"Seven I thought it was only going to be 6?" Neji asked a little confused.

"Yes that was what Hiashi-san requested but I added one other person, do you have a problem?" Tsunade asked. Neji shook his head.

"Who will look after Ren?" Hinata asked. This shocked Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata had just heard that her sister had been kidnapped but the first thing she was worried about was getting some one to baby-sit the kid.

"I guess Ren-Chan will be stuck with me?" Shikamaru said sighing as he stood up. Ren looked at Hinata puzzled.

"Nee-Chan you going on a mission?" Ren asked. Hinata nodded.

"Yes and Shika-kun will be looking after you alright?" Hinata said smiling. She looked towards Shikamaru. "Thank you Shika-kun, I'm sorry to have burden you"

"No its fine, who else can look after him?" Shikamaru said

"All of you will be leaving tomorrow, bright and early so I suggest you get some rest" Tsunade said looking down at her work.

"Wait, you didn't give us the information and what we have to do!" Naruto whined.

"I didn't?" Tsunade asked a little surprised. Everyone shook there heads. "Oops I guess it slipped my mind, well your mission is to retrieve Hyuuga Hanabi, that's a bit obvious" Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Do you know who kidnapped her?" Sasuke asked

"All we know is, that they where rouge ninja's from different countries, their reason we have now clue. And here are the rest of the information that you'll need" Tsunade said tossing a scroll to Neji. "And Neji will be the leader for this mission, that will be all so you guys can go home now" Tsunade said once again going back to her paper work. Everyone left her office to leave Tsunade before she blew up on them.

"We'll meet at the gates at 7 sharp, make sure you get plenty of sleep, I have a feeling this mission will not be easy" Neji said sternly. Every nodded and left except for Hinata, Ren, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well I'll just pick Ren up from the gates" Shikamaru said ruffling up Ren's hair.

"Thank you again Shika-kun" Hinata said before he left.

"Well that leaves us, what are you going to do now Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked

"Have you guys eaten?" Hinata asked. All three of the boys shook their head. "Well I guess we can go out and eat some Ramen" Hinata said smiling. Naruto and Ren jumped for joy while Sasuke just shrugged.

"I want beef Ramen Nee-Chan!" Ren said cheerfully. Hinata nodded. Ren was acting weird. Usually when he heard she was going to off on a mission he would whine and complain that he wanted to come to but… he hasn't even said a word about it. This worried Hinata a little but she thought nothing of it and that was a mistake on her part.

**Rishi: **Yay Chapter five is finished! (Jumps for joy)

**Neji (looks at her weirdly): **you can do that when you finish the whole thing!

**Rishi (pouts): **Neji your, such a party pooper

**Neji: **yeah, yeah and you're a crappy author

**Rishi hits him across the head very, very, very hard**

**Neji: **OWW!! What the hell women!

**Rishi: **call me a crappy author and I'll do something much worse

**Neji (rubs his head): **but it's true!

**Rishi (glares at him): **it's your funeral

**Rishi drags him by the collar into another room and close's the door. Silence is the only thing heard for at least ten minutes till Rishi comes back out. **

**Rishi: **I think I should call a doctor… Hey someone call a doctor!! And Neji stop bleeding on the floor! It'll ruin the carpet!

**REVIEW please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke / Hinata / Naruto

**7**

Sasuke

**5**

Naruto

**4**

Gaara

**4**

**Rishi: **(Cough) these are the…. (Cough) votes!

**Neji: **If you're sick then go to bed or something! I don't want to catch what ever you have!

**Rishi (glares at him): **I'm not in the mood for it (cough) so either shut up or (cough) prepare to die!

**Hinata: **Rishi-Chan! Please don't strain yourself, or you won't get better (usher's Rishi to lye down) and Neji-niisan, leave her alone!

**Rishi: **thank you Hinata-Chan, I can't believe you two are related (sighs)

**Neji: **What is that suppose to mean?!

**Hinata: **Neji! Don't yell at her!

**Rishi (smirks) and pretends to cough: **Hinata-Chan, Neji is giving me headache can you please tell him to go away? (Cough's more)

**Hinata: **Of course you get some rest! Neji-niisan lets go make some porridge for Rishi-Chan!

**Neji: **What?! No way! I'm not making anything for HER!

**Hinata (gives Neji a scary look):** Neji-niisan….

**Neji (goes pale): **o-ok I'll h-help!

**Hinata (smiles sweetly at Rishi-Chan): **ok that's settled, get some rest ne (walks out the room dragging Neji)

**Rishi: **scary… ANYWAY! I don't own Naruto and Co.

&&&

"Nee-Chan!! Quickly! Or you'll be late!" Ren said yelling at a half awake Hinata

"What time is it?" Hinata mumbled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. 'Ren's awake already? Is he sick?' Hinata thought as she looked over at Ren and placed her hand on his forehead.

"What are you doing? Nee-Chan?" Ren asked looking at her confused. 'Nope, his temperature seems normal' Hinata thought as she scanned him, nothing seemed wrong.

"What time is it?" Hinata asked again as she slowly got up.

"Umm… five" Ren said happily. Hinata looked at him as if he was crazy and quickly slid back into her covers.

"Go back to sleep Ren-Chan" Hinata mumbled under the blankets that where nice and warm.

"But Nee-Chan you'll be late! You said that you where going to make me lunch before you left and you also said you were going to make lunch for every one else to!" Ren said whining. Hinata sighed; she almost forgot she was making lunch for everyone. If she knew them Neji wouldn't share his lunch, Tenten and Temari weren't very good cooks, Gaara only brought rice ball's, Naruto probably brought instant Ramen and she didn't now what Sasuke would bring,

"Oh I forgot…" Hinata yawned and sat up. Ren smiled at her, he quickly got up and rushed to the kitchen. "Weird… Ren-Chan's acting a bit peculiar" Hinata said to her self as she stood up, slipped on her slippers and followed the over hypoactive orange head sighing. 'This is going to be a long day' Hinata thought as she yawned.

&&&

Naruto banged his fist on the hard wood that was the door to the Uchiha's apartment. It was cold outside and he hated the cold. "Damn bastard" Naruto mumbled under his breath as he tried to warm up his frozen hands. He had forgotten how cold it get in the mornings. Finally he heard a noise and the door opened to reveal an annoyed looking Sasuke.

"What do you want?! I'm trying to get ready" Sasuke said getting more annoyed as Naruto rushed inside HIS apartment.

"How long do you take to open a damn door?" Naruto said ignoring the question Sasuke asked him.

"Why ARE you at me door? He asked as he sat on his couch looking at the blonde who was trying to warm himself up by the heater.

"I was just wondering if you had anything to eat." Naruto said smiling. He had forgotten to go shopping so his fridge was completely empty.

"You came here just for that?! You're such a dope!" Sasuke said sighing. "Go help your self" Sasuke said pointing to his fridge.

"Thanks!" Naruto said cheerfully as he walked to the fridge and opened it. He shivered as he felt the coldness come from it. "Hey" Naruto said not bothering to look up.

"What?" Sasuke said still annoyed.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Naruto said as he took out a carton or orange juice and a dumpling.

"That you're in my house eating my food?" Sasuke said glaring at him.

"No, I meant about the kidnapping?" Naruto said ignoring his comment and pouring himself a cup.

"That rouge ninja's would be after a Hyuuga?" Sasuke said getting up and walking towards his room.

"What do you think they want with her?" Naruto asked as he sat himself down on a chair and started eating his dumpling.

"How should I know? Probably for her blood line" Came Sasuke's voice from another room.

"Maybe… But they must be pretty strong if they could get past the Hyuuga's" Naruto pointed out. Sasuke came back into the room with a back pack.

"It's either that or the Hyuuga's have gotten weak" Sasuke said as he poured himself a cup of orange juice.

"Not likely, something's wrong…" Naruto had a bad feeling about it but he couldn't put his finger on it. Sasuke noticed Naruto's distress but shrugged it of.

"We'll figure it out sooner or later, let's just go or else we'll be late." Sasuke said as he opened the door. Naruto nodded and followed him but he had a nagging feeling that just wouldn't go away.

&&&

"Hurry up Nee-Chan!" Ren said eagerly as Hinata followed him. They were walking through a narrow street that led to the east gate.

"Yes, yes I'm coming" Hinata said groggily. Ren was definitely acting weird. As they reached the gate, they were met by Shikamaru who seemed a little impatient.

"You guys took your time." He stated and gave a little yawn.

"Gomen… it's just I'm a little tired" Hinata confessed. They where the first one's there, go figure. Tenten would have gone and picked up Neji who took forever in the bathroom. Temari was probably trying to cook breakfast but she didn't know what Sasuke and Naruto were doing.

"Good morning Sensei!" Ren said brightly. Shikamaru looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Is he sick or something?" Shikamaru whispered to Hinata.

"No but his been like that since this morning, I think you should keep an eye on him till I'm gone." Hinata whispered back.

"Hey! No fair! Don't whisper with out me!" Ren said angrily. Both Shikamaru and Hinata laughed nervously.

"You guys got here early" came a female's voice from behind them.

"Oh good morning Tenten-Chan and Neji-niisan" Hinata said cheerfully as Tenten and Neji walked towards them.

"Good Morning" Tenten and Neji said together.

"So Neji-niisan, where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"I'll tell you when the everyone gets here, I don't want to have to repeat my self" Neji said smiling at her. Hinata nodded. After ten minutes Gaara and Temari arrived.

"Hinata-Chan!" Temari said happily as she went to hug the girl.

"Ohayo Temari-chan, Gaara-kun" Hinata said smiling.

"Ohayo" Gaara said nodding his head as a greeting

"So where are the other two? I wouldn't be surprise if the Naruto was late but Sasuke?" Temari said sighing. But as on queue Naruto and Sasuke popped up glaring at each other and then at Neji.

"What the heck wrong with you two?" Neji said looking at them annoyed.

"You! You forgot what gate we where suppose to meet up at." Sasuke said angrily.

"I did? Oh right it slipped my mind that the other gate's where under contraction, this is the only gate that is open" Neji said smiling at them. Naruto and Sasuke was about to punch him when Hinata interrupted with a question.

"So what are the details Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked trying to calm them down.

"Right! We're heading towards he fire country fortunately the rouge ninja's were spotted that way, we'll head there first and see if we can gather any information where their base are" Neji said looking to see if everyone understood. They all nodded. "If everyone understands then we should leave now, we don't have time to waste." Neji signaled a guard to open the gates.

"Ren-Chan, you be a good boy for Shika-kun and I'll bring you something back ok?" Hinata said smiling. Ren nodded and gave his Hinata a good bye hug

"Take care of your self, Hinata" Shikamaru said as all seven of them left.

&&&

They had been traveling for six hours and it was already noon so they took a break to have lunch. They where really far from Konoha now since they had ran all the way.

"I cooked us some lunch!" Temari said as she pulled out seven huge bentos. Everyone's face went pale, except for Sasuke and Naruto who looked confused.

"I tried to stop her" Gaara said backing away slowly.

"What are you saying Gaara-kun? It's great your sister made lunch, I didn't bring any so its good your sister did." Naruto said grinning.

"See, SOMEONE appreciates my cooking!" Temari said happily as she took of the cover of a bento and handed it to Naruto. It looked normal even delicious so Naruto didn't hesitate to dig in. Once he the first piece touched his lips he went pale and his pupils rolled to the back of his head and he fell onto the floor.

"This is why we don't eat what you cook" Tenten said sighing. Hinata went to Naruto to see if he was still alive.

"I swore I thought I got it right this time" Temari said more to herself.

"What are we going to eat now?" Sasuke said looking at the lifeless Naruto.

"Umm… I bought lunch just incase no one did" Hinata said grabbing her bag which was half her size. Tenten squealed with joy. Hinata was in her opinion the best cook.

"Thank you Hinata-Chan" Gaara said stepping over Naruto's body and sitting bedside's Hinata. Hinata smiled at him and opened her bag. She pulled out the first Bento but before she could hand it to Gaara it disappeared and was replaced with smoke. Everyone except Naruto who was still unconscious pulled out a kunai and went into a fighting stance.

"Nee-Chan!!!" Came a familiar voice and a small figure popped out of the smoke.

"REN?!" Everyone yelled out shocked.

"How'd you get here?!" Tenten asked surprised. She didn't expect this.

"Well I stowed away in Nee-Chan's bag and disguised myself as a bento!" Ren said proudly.

"How come we didn't sense any chakra" Sasuke asked curious how this young boy could have tricked them all.

"I used the technique Gaara-sensei taught me" Ren was overly excited.

"I knew I shouldn't have taught you that yet" Gaara said more like mumbled to himself.

"Ren-Chan you shouldn't be here! And what about Shika-kun?" Hinata said worriedly.

"Don't worry Nee-Chan I left him a note like you said I should" Ren said grinning. Hinata and the rest sweat dropped.

"Ren this is a dangerous mission, you shouldn't have came, you could get yourself killed" Neji scolded.

"But Nee-Chan said I was strong now! And I want to protect her!" Ren said almost in tears.

"Just because she said your strong doesn't mean you're strong enough to go against ninja's we might encounter." Gaara said sighing.

"I don't care I'm coming!" Ren said hugging Hinata tightly. Hinata sighed as well.

"Alright, we'll bring you, on one condition, you must at all times listen and do what any of us tell's you" Hinata said seriously. Ren nodded happily. He was so excited this was going to be his first mission and a chance to prove himself. 'I won't let you down Nee-Chan!'

&&&

**Rishi: **And another chapter complete and… (Cough) what are you doing here? (Cough) aren't you suppose to be making me food?

**Neji: **Hinata-chan got too scary so I came back in here (shivers at the thought of her scary face.)

**Hinata: **I brought you some porridge Rishi-chan! (Comes running towards her with a tray with a hot bowl of porridge)

**Rishi: **Thank you Hinata-chan!

**Hinata trips over a piece of paper making the porridge fly of the tray towards Rishi but luckily Neji was in arms reach. Rishi quickly grabbed him and used him as a shield.**

**Neji: **WHAA!! HOT!!! (Neji yells while he runs to the kitchen to take of the hot porridge.)

**Hinata: **NEJI! I'm so sorry!! (Runs after him)

**Rishi: **wow that was close… (Cough) REVIEW (cough) please and thank you (cough)


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke / Hinata / Naruto

**7**

Sasuke

**6**

Naruto

**7**

Gaara

**6**

**Rishi (smirks): **hehehehe Sasuke is getting owned by Naruto!

**Sasuke: **What?! No way! I am?! Omg! People what is wrong with you?!

**Gaara: **are you sure this isn't a misunderstanding?

**Naruto: **HAHAHAHA you guys are getting you're ass kicked by me! (Smile's smugly)

**Rishi (sweat drops): **Um… Naruto, if I were you I would run… (Scary aura fills the room)

**Naruto: **what are you talking about?! (Turns around to see a very, very scary looking Gaara and Sasuke) umm… no hard feelings you guys (backs away slowly and then breaks into a dash Sasuke and Gaara chase after him)

**Rishi (sighs): **I don't own Naruto

&&&

"Ok we'll split up, Hinata, Temari, Ren and Naruto you take the left side of town while Sasuke, Tenten and I will check out the right side and Gaara you scout around the outside of this town. Find any information you can" Neji ordered. They had just arrived at village not far from the fire country but it was getting late and they needed to rest the night.

"Why are we exactly splitting up?" Temari asked a little annoyed. She hated being bossed around.

"Because it would be a little weird for all of us, asked around for information, make sure no one knows you're from Konoha, try blending in, I don't want the enemy to know we're already on their trail" Neji said simply. "Also just check into any hotel tonight and we'll meet up outside the gate at 8." Neji sounded so leaderly like that Hinata just had to smile. She had never seen Neji as leader before, it was something new to her.

"Understood" Gaara said as he vanished only to be replaced with smoke.

"Alright, alright, I understand as well, see you guys tomorrow!" Temari said as she walked away sighing. The rest went into different directions.

"We'll go this way ok Ren-Chan" Hinata said smiling as she tugged onto his hands.

"How come I have to go with Nee-Chan?" Ren asked disappointed. He wanted to go and look for information by himself like everyone else. Hinata saw his disappointed face and smiled.

"Because Nee-Chan would need someone to protect her ne?" Hinata said trying not to laugh. Some times Ren was just too cute for words.

"Oh yeah! Ok! I'll be your body guard!" Ren said happily as he dragged his big sister around town.

"Ren, remember what Nii-san said?" Hinata asked. Ren looked at her confused. "Nii-san said that no one should know that we're from Konoha, so lets buy a few clothes to blend in ok" Hinata said as she took of her forehead protector and placed it inside her backpack.

"Ok!" Ren said brightening up more. He hadn't left Konoha for so long and he was excited to see different things. Hinata bought new clothes and dragged Ren into a bath house.

"I don't want a bath" Ren said pouting.

"Come on Ren, if we look all dirty people will suspect that we're not from around here" Hinata said as she pulled stubborn Ren into the women's baths.

"Fine! But let's be quick!" Ren said giving in. Hinata smiled smugly at him. She knew he hated baths and this was her chance to get him clean and groomed. And she was excited about the clothes she had bought Ren and she was pretty sure he'll kill her in the future.

&&&

"This town is so boring…" Temari said as she walked around. She had bought different clothes and had changed into them at a hotel she found. Now that she had found a place to stay the night she was going to go and snoop around for any information.

She walked around lazily, feeling uncomfortable. The clothing she had bought was different to the everyday thing she wore. The dress she bought went pass her knees and was a light brown color. It was more of a farmer's daughter clothing. 'At least I blend in…' Temari thought to herself.

"Did you hear? Hiccup that… Hiccup there where Ninja's here before? Hiccup" A drank man yelled out to another man across him. They where sitting down on one of those tables outside the restaurant. Temari stopped and took a seat next to them but not close enough for them to notice her.

"Ninja's? What where they doing here?" the other man asked. He sounded more sober then the other one.

"Met one of them I did, Hiccup" he said as he took another sip of sake in front of him.

"Why where they here? We don't usually get ninja's here" he also took a sip from the sake in front of him but only a little one.

"Don't know, hiccup, bought some powder of me though, hiccup, said they were heading to fire country and ran out of supplies, Hiccup, nice fellow though, hiccup" He took another sip from his sake.

"Did you know what village he came from?" The other man said drowsily.

"Didn't tell me, hiccup, but I spotted that thing, hiccup you know the thing they wore around their fore head" he said pointing to his own forehead as an example. "Had squiggly lines on it, think it was from mist or some… thing, hiccup!" the man feel asleep right there and then.

"I think you've had too much to drink already, time to go home" the other man said as he signaled for a waiter.

'Bingo!' Temari said as she stood up and walked away. 'No need for me to stick around, I wonder if there's anywhere good to eat at' Temari thought as she looked around for a good place to eat.

&&&

Tenten and Neji where walking around the market area asking around but didn't get much. But they did hear that one of the ninja's was from the hidden village of rain. But nothing else.

"Come on Neji, I think we should go and find a place to rest for the night." Tenten said dragging him the opposite way they where headed.

Hopefully he other got a little more information then we did.

&&&

Gaara had been circling the town about 5 times already and each time he found a trap hidden somewhere but what annoyed him greatly was that each time he found one, it would get harder to find another.

"They are taking a lot of caution in where their placing their traps" Garaa said to himself. This was going to take longer then he hoped.

&&&

"I wonder if there's any Ramen around." Naruto said to himself as he looked around town. He had already gotten his information. He had asked around if anyone had seen any Ninja's come past, people had asked why'd he want to know that but all he said was that one of them forgot to pay for something they had bought of him. A little girl had come up to him and said one of them had bought fish of her. Naruto had asked if she knew anything about them.

"Yup! She said she was going to a village near by to settle things with someone, she said that she use to be from the village hidden in the sand, and she looked really strong!" the little girl had said cheerfully. This had taken Naruto aback.

"Wait till I tell Gaara and Temari about this" Naruto said as his stomach rumbled. "But before that, I need to find some food"

&&&

Sasuke had walked around for an hour now and had found out that one of the Ninja's that was involved in the kidnapping had a violent temper since he caused a big scene in front of a shop. The shop keeper had said that the man was built and acted very arrogant towards his other costumers. But the shop keeper had kicked him out before he could get anything from him.

"Another one please!" he heard a familiar voice yell. He turned around to see Naruto sitting at Ramen stand. 'Typical' Sasuke thought as he walked over.

"Eating already dope?" he said as he sat besides the blond.

"Ah! Sasuke! You scared me!" Naruto said as he placed his hand over his heart.

"You should have known I was there! Idiot" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"I was to busy eating!" Naruto said defending himself.

"So, did you find any info?" Sasuke asked as he ordered himself a bowl.

"Yeah" Naruto told him everything he found out.

"From sand? Does Gaara know this?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. He knew Gaara and Temari would flip once they find out.

&&&

"Nee-Chan… why do I have to dress like this?!" Ren said sulking. Hinata had made him wear a pastel green dress with white frills and had tied his hair up in two short ponytails

"Because it's part of our cover" Hinata replied smiling. She wore a light blue dress matching Ren's. She couldn't help it, she had always wanted to dress Ren up in a dress and now was her only chance, and as she expected, Ren looked adorable.

"But why'd I have to wear a dress?" Ren whined.

"Because there wasn't any man clothing that fit you" Hinata said cheerfully. Ren could tell she was lying. Ren gave in and followed his sister. They turned into a deserted ally.

"What are we doing here?" Ren asked confused.

"Hello young ladies" a raspy voice to their right said. Hinata turned to find a creepy guy smiling at them.

"May I help you?" Hinata asked faking a smile.

"How bout telling us your names?" said another guy to their left.

"Why would we do that?!" Ren said angrily

"Now, now Suki-Chan, don't be so rude" Hinata said still smiling. Ren looked at her confused. What did his sister just call him?

"That's a cute name, Suki-Chan" said the guy on the left, but Ren just glared at him.

"Now what about you miss?" the one on their right asked.

"Sayuri" Hinata said still smiling. That smile freaked Ren out.

"Such a lover name for such a lovely face but to bad you're not going to live very long" the guy on her left said as he pulled out a knife.

"Since you have honored us with your name we shall do the same. My name is Kue and that guy to your left it Sin" Kue said as he also pulled out a knife.

"Honor you?" Hinata left out a little laugh. "You must be mistaken, that isn't my name" Hinata said still smiling. Kue and Sin looked at her confused. "That's his name" Hinata said pointing behind them. Kue and Sin both turned at the same time only to be met with fierce red eyes. A creature higher then there waist stood there bearing its teeth. It was resembled a large black cat but it had large milky white wings and a whitish violet ribbon tied around its neck. It was long and flowed around the cats body. Kue and Sin stared at it terrified.

"W-what the hell?!" Kue said as he dropped his knife in shock. But Sin lifted up his knife in defense.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you" Hinata said, warning them. But Sin didn't listen and charged towards it. Sayuri growled, he used his wing to swat him away, as if he was a fly. Sin flew back and hit a wall knocking him out. Sayuri did the same thing to Kue who tried to run away.

"When did you summon Sayuri-kun?!" Ren asked shocked. He didn't even noticed his sister do hand seals. Sayuri was a rare summoning jistu that Hinata had learned when she was fourteen. Sayuri was a mystical summon, also Hinata only needed chakra to summon him but no chakra is needed after summoning him. Sayuri could un-summon himself as he pleases.

"You did not notice Ren?" The cat asked. Ren shook his head.

"I did it when you guys where distracted" Hinata said walking towards the cat. "It's good to see you" Hinata patted Sayuri on the head affectionately.

"Yes it's been a while since you last summoned me, it's been quite boring" Sayuri said purring into her touch.

"Do you mind staying around then? I'm on a mission right now and well Ren-Chan kind of tagged along" Hinata said smiling. Sayuri looked at her confused.

"I tricked Nee-Chan with a jitsu Gaara-nii thought me" Ren said grinning. Sayuri looked at him and then at Hinata and started laughing.

"Hinata-sama, you are getting rusty if even Ren could trick you" Sayuri teased.

"Well, Ren is getting stronger, but this mission is quite dangerous" Hinata said sighing. Sayuri looked at her and understood what she meant by it.

"Putting me to baby sit huh" Sayuri said sighing. Hinata giggled.

"Just till the missions over" Hinata said smiling.

"oh all right" Sayuri said before puffing into a cloud of smoke only to be replaced with a small black cat that had two white marks on its back like wings. Sayuri was also able to change forms at will.

"Thank you Sayuri-kun" Hinata said as the small cat jumped onto Ren's shoulder.

"Oh by the way Ren, why are you wearing a dress?" Sayuri asked teasingly as he saw Ren blush from embarrassment.

&&&

**Rishi (crosses her legs looking very irritated): **Finally chapter seven is done!

**Sasuke (sweat drops): **what are you doing?

**Rishi: **I need to pee…. I've been holding it, cause I wanted to finish the story

**Sasuke: **then why are you still standing there go toilet!

**Rishi: **Right! REVIEW! Please and thank you. (Runs to the toilet)


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke / Hinata / Naruto

**8**

Sasuke

**9**

Naruto

**12**

Gaara

**7**

**Rishi: **wow… Naruto is actually winning this….

**Naruto (smile smugly to himself): **that's because I go best with Hinata-Chan!

**Gaara: **if it was some one else, I'd probably agree but its Hinata, you'd probably make her choke on ramen or something.

**Sasuke: **or make her drink expired milk

**Neji: **or make her clean after you (everyone shudders)

**Naruto: **HEY! What's wrong with Ramen?! Also I didn't mean to drink that milk AND no way would I make Hinata-Chan clean after me!

**Rishi: **ok, ok calm down now, Hinata's not stupid enough to do that anyway.

**Neji: **no she's not… but she's to nice not to, I mean she would probably choke on Ramen cause Naruto to close to her or something.

**Gaara:** If Naruto offers her milk she'd probably be to nice to refuse it.

**Sasuke: **Andshe'd probably feels sorry for you and offer to help you clean your house

**Rishi: **true…

**Naruto: **I would never do that!!

**Rishi/ Gaara/ Sasuke/ Neji: **whatever

**Naruto: **I WOULDN'T!

**Rishi: **I don't own Naruto, and I pray for poor Hinata's soul…

**Naruto: **HEY!!

&&&

"Where will we be staying tonight Nee-Chan?" Ren asked cheerfully. Because of Sayuri Ren was no longer dressed as a girl which he was happy about.

"We'll try and rent out a room for tonight" Hinata said sulking. Sayuri had made Hinata take the dress of Ren saying it was shameful.

"Hinata-sama please stop sulking. It isn't fitting for a boy to dress as a girl" Sayuri said sighing on top of Ren's head.

"And you my dear friend have gotten lazy, can't you walk?" Hinata asked amused at the reaction Sayuri showed.

"I have not turned lazy! I'm merely tired that's all!" Sayuri snapped.

"Of course you are" Hinata said giggling. She knew Sayuri preferred to be held then to walk around. Sometimes Hinata really thought Sayuri was more like a house cat then a summon.

"Nee-Chan, I'm getting hungry can we eat?" Ren said rubbing his stomach. Sayuri meowed in agreement.

"Alright, what would you like?" Hinata said looking around. Then she spotted a cozy little restaurant to her far left. "How bout over there?" Hinata said walking towards it.

"It doesn't matter, I'm too hungry to care" Ren said running ahead. Hinata smiled; even when hungry he had the energy to run like that. He reminded her so much of Naruto that it wasn't funny. Hinata sighed inwardly as she followed Ren. She had promised herself all those years ago that she would get over him but even now he still held a part of her heart with him.

"Nee-Chan! Hurry up!!" Ren said waving at her. She quickened her pace to catch up with him.

"Why don't you go choose a seat Ren-Chan" Hinata said once she caught up with him. Ren nodded and hurried inside. But before that, Sayuri gave her a knowing look before disappearing behind the door. She quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at the nearest tree. A tall man wearing a plain black mask across the right side of his face landed on the ground in front of her. He was a built man and had familiar translucent glowing eyes.

"You're an observant one, aren't you" He said smiling at her with his mouth closed. His voice was deep but it was gentle which didn't fit his look.

"And you're a watchful one, now what do you want?" Hinata said turning serious. She didn't like the feel of this guy. He was mysterious and dangerous and those weren't good combinations.

"Aggressive aren't we" He said in a mock like voice. "Or are you just trying to pretend you have the enough power to fight me?" he said still smiling. That smile sickened her.

"Power? Something you lack I presume?" Hinata said giving him a smirk. He looked at her but kept his smile.

"I lack a lot of things, but power isn't one of them." he said advancing onto her. But she stood her ground.

"You may say that but in truth you have none, but I should warn you, I have plenty of it" Hinata said taking her fighting stance.

"You must be mistaken; I'm not here to fight." He said as he stopped and looked into the restaurant. "I'm just here to check on him" he said emphasizing the word him.

"Who are you!" she demanded, narrowing her eyes. Then she realized something, he wasn't from this world.

"Oh you are a sharp one" He said smiling this time showing of his teeth which included a large set of fangs.

"You're from Ren's world aren't you" she said taking out a kunai. "I won't give him to you" she said angrily.

"Maybe not today, but we will have him, either dead OR alive" He gave Hinata his last sickening smile before disappearing.

"That bustard!" Hinata cursed irritated.

"Did someone from Ren's world come?" Sayuri asked from behind making Hinata jump from surprise. Hinata looked at him and sighed.

"Yes but once he show's himself again, I'll make sure he wont be able to go back." Hinata said showing her anger.

"Are you going to tell the rest about Ren, and where he really came from?" Sayuri curiously asked.

"I'm not so sure… Only Neji-niisan knows, but I don't know about Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Naruto or Sasuke, I'm not sure they would be able to accept Ren." Hinata said gloomily.

"They've accepted him so far? Who's to say they won't now?" Sayuri said acting bored.

"I know, but I want to wait a little longer, to make sure they really care about him." Hinata said sighing.

"Just make sure to tell them before it's too late." Sayuri said

"I know…" Hinata said

"Nee-Chan? What's taking you so long?" Ren said poking his head from the door frame.

"Oh nothing, sorry" Hinata said smiling and following Ren inside. She knew she would need all the help she could get when the time comes that they want Ren back and she knew she'll have to tell them soon but she just wanted them to treat him the same as they would treat a six year old. She was afraid they wouldn't if she told them. Was she making a wise choice by hiding it?

&&&

**Rishi: **and theres chap eight for ya

**Sasuke: **this chapter is really confusing!

**Naruto: **yeah! You didn't explain anything!

**Rishi: **I know, that's how it's supposed to be idiots. I'll reveal things in due time.

**Neji: **yeah you guys will just have to wait.

**Naruto: **easy for you to say you already know

**Rishi: **REVIEW please and thank you


End file.
